


An Unexpected Encounter

by pirateunderapineapple



Series: Back From the Future [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: During Pitch Perfect 2, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, No Jesse cause I love you guys very much, Soft Beca Mitchell, Tumblr Prompt, and didn't wanna do this to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateunderapineapple/pseuds/pirateunderapineapple
Summary: Tumblr prompt: “okay, so you’re looking for our daughter who time traveled here?”
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Back From the Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817404
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	An Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey pitchesss!!  
> I saw this prompt on tumblr and couldn't stop myself so here we are. As I've said before, English isn't my first language so please be patient with me:) also, before I leave you to it, when I was proof reading this and correcting some mistakes I saw that it was exactly 1k words and eventhough I like my works to be slightly more than that, I couldn't resist and tried real hard to keep it that way hehe  
> Now enjoy!

"Becs, I'm being serious." Chloe raised an eyebrow at Beca, silently challenging her to argue.

"Chlo, I love you but, sweety, nothing about this is serious." Beca wasn't looking at Chloe, too focused on the mix she was currently working on. When she didn't get a response from the redhead she sighed, saved her work and turned to face her girlfriend.

"Okay so let me get this straight-" she was interrupted by Chloe's snort, followed by an eye roll.

"Seriously now?"

"I'm sorry Becs but it was a poor word choice." Chloe said, now smirking.

"Okay, moving on. You're telling me that you met our daughter... who time travelled here?" Beca questioned, still in disbelief of what her girlfriend had previously told her. Well, _told_ her would be an understatement, _busrt into her bedroom and started enthusiastically yelling it at her_ would be more likely.

"Yes, exactly! See? It wasn't that hard."

"And would you like to tell me like- I dunno, why the fuck you believe this girl is our daughter?"

"First of all, _rude_. But second-" Chloe stood from the wall she was leaning on, choosing to sit next to Beca instead. "yes, I'll tell you."

"So, this girl, Emily, came at the house earlier, while you were out, to audition-"

"Audition? I didn't know we were recruiting new Bellas. Are we even allowed to?" Beca remembers all of them being there when this guy -whose name she can’t even recall- informed them that they were no longer allowed to hold auditions. He had also mentioned something about a fungus?

"Well, technically no. But we had to make an exception, she's a _Legacy_."

"Care to explain?"

"A Legacy Beca! Her mother was a Bella once, haven't you read the book I gave you about the Bellas' history and all of the terms?" Chloe already knew the answer to this one, but she loved teasing Beca.

"Of course I have! It's here... Somewhere." She didn't throw it away, did she? "But anyway, you were saying: Emily?" 

Chloe narrowed her eyes at Beca but continued "Right, Emily. She came at the house and insisted that we had to let her audition for the Bellas and she was so excited, she started rumbling."

"That explains why you think she's your daughter."

" _Becs_!" Chloe playfully slapped Beca on the arm. "As I was saying, she wanted to audition with an original song" ,this caught Beca's attention, "but said she was still working on it so we shouldn't be dicks about it." 

"And I guess this is the part where you tell me she's my daughter too?" Beca didn't believe she was actually having this conversation and let along contributing to it. 

"Yes! Don't you see it? She's this moving happy bubble full of energy which she took from me, duh, she's sassy like you and music is her passion, like the both of us." There was a sort pause, Beca staring at Chloe, processing what she'd just heard. "Oh, and she's also kinda tall which she probably got from me because you're like- super tiny-" 

"That's not what you said last night-" 

"Beca!" ,Chloe looked intrigued, "don't say stuff like that, what if our kid was around?" She said in a very matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh my god, seriously Chlo? Please tell me then, if this is our daughter, how come she also has a mother that was once a Bella?" Beca tried to reason.

Chloe did not budge, " These are questions you should ask The Universe, Beca, not me. But if you wanted my opinion, it's because she had to have a back story and not come from nowhere or something." _Yeah, like this makes perfect sense_ , Beca thought. Instead she said,

"Okay. I guess you're right." It's not like she could ever argue with Chloe, she was a goner and they both knew it.

"Of course I'm right baby." Chloe cued, pecking Beca's lips before standing up. As the redhead was heading for the stairs to leave Beca's and Fat Amy's bedroom, to let her girlfriend finish her work, Beca turned to her and said, "So, um... You think we, you and I- we're gonna have a daughter?"

Beca was still kind of new -even after all this time, she couldn't believe it- to this whole _being-head-over-heels-in-love-with-your-best-friend_ thing and though she thought Chloe was thinking way ahead- that was Chloe, and she loved Chloe- Beca couldn't help but having these thoughts too. She wanted to have a life with Chloe, one they would build together, and though freshman Beca would be scared, senior _almost-a-year-in-a-relationship-with-Chloe_ Beca is thrilled and can't wait for these to happen.

Chloe turned around and looked at her girlfriend, a smile forming on her lips. "Don't you want to?"

Beca didn't know what kind of answer she was expecting, "What? I mean- yeah? If you want to and I want to then why... Won't it?"

"You're cute when you're nervous, has anyone ever told you that?" Chloe now closed the bedroom door, instead of leaving, and walked back towards her girlfriend.

"Yeah, you. In multiple occasions actually." Beca said, trying to sound annoyed but failing once again.

"And I shall continue doing so, if you'll let me?" These words held more weight than they were supposed to and they both felt it.

"Yeah, I guess I'll keep you around for a while longer." Beca said nonchalantly, a full on smirk now on her face. God, she loved this ginger. Chloe mirrored Beca's smile, now going to sit on Beca's lap. "So, what do you say we start trying for this daughter?" She linked her arms behind Beca's neck, leaning closer.

"You know this is not how it works for us right?" Beca asked, chuckling, her hands now on Chloe's waist.

"Are you questioning me, Mitchell?" She raised an eyebrow,

"No Ma'am."

"Didn't think so. Now kiss me, you dork."

And that's what Beca did, hoping she would be able to do so for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Any kind of feedback is welcome!  
> You can find me on tumblr under the same username and you can also check my other works if you'd like? Last but not least, you can also find me on instagram under the name http.gayshit where I mostly post malvie incorrect quotes and sometimes bechloe:)  
> take care loves xxx


End file.
